


So Close

by SilentReprobate



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentReprobate/pseuds/SilentReprobate
Summary: “Just pretend to be my date,” Gavin says pleadingly. His face, once always shining bright, now looks cold with a weird sense of desperation. “Only for an hour tops. Just until she leaves.”





	So Close

**Author's Note:**

> A small prompt fill by an anon on Tumblr. If you like my writing please considering checking out [my tumblr.](http://silentreprobate.tumblr.com) ♥

“What?” Ryan’s face goes red, just barely managing not to choke on his drink as Gavin grabs his arm.

“Just pretend to be my date,” Gavin says pleadingly. His face, once always shining bright, now looks cold with a weird sense of desperation. “Only for an hour tops. Just until she leaves.”

Ryan is speechless. It’s weird to see the very poise and skilled agent to suddenly be brought to begging in fear over a woman. Though, he shouldn’t be surprised considering it was Gavin. In their time working together, he’s noticed just how unusual Gavin is; impeccable as an agent but as a human? Not so much. It’s amazing how such gangly limbs could work so smooth and seductively once on the field.

He concedes with a sigh, rubbing at the bridge of his nose for a moment. Then, with some reluctance, he holds his hand out. Seeing Gavin take it with a radiating smile that spreads on his face shoves away any negative feelings. Ryan gives him a reassuring squeeze. “Fine, an hour. But you owe me a case of diet coke after.”

“Deal!” Gavin says immediately.

They link their arms, holding each other side by side and for a moment, they actually look like a couple as Gavin rests his head against Ryan’s shoulder. It does little to help that blooming blush.

Ryan can only assume the woman that approaches them not long after is the one Gavin is so fearful of. He feels the lad stiffen at his side. She’s walks like she owns the place, fitting in perfectly with the luxurious style of the party in glistening jewelry and rich fabrics for her dress. He almost thinks she’s too old to be here but remembers their target is getting up there in age too. The thought is quickly shaken when she speak.

“Surprised to see you here Gavvy dear.” Her voice is thick with an British accent. 

She doesn’t physically turn her nose up to the couple but it almost feels like it when she gives Ryan a glance over. At least he’s level-headed enough to keep any comments to himself. Instead he simply gives Gavin’s hand another squeeze when the lad shifts a little closer, his nervousness radiating off him like another layer of heat.

“I should say the same about you, Claudia,” Gavin says, keeping his voice as even as possible. He stands a little taller, head held higher. A mask shadows his face; the agent replaces the man.

“Please I told you to call me auntie,” She says with a laugh. “And who’s the handsome fellow you have with you?”

“Ruben Heysworth, ma’am. Pleasure to meet you,” He talks smoothly, like honey with a hint of his southern drawl coming through, trying to smooze her and win over the unneeded approval of her skeptical gaze. It’s not to hard. She seems to melt under his charm. Pressing a kiss to the top of her hand might’ve been that extra push.

She lets out an annoyingly high-pitched laugh as she fans herself with her free hand. “And he has such wonderful manner. Though, I’m curious, this isn’t your kind of party, Gavin. Nor do I think you could… Afford to come to a place like this.”

“I came to support my boyfriend,” Gavin emphasises, reaching up to run his hand along Ryan’s shoulder. It almost feels childish to say boyfriend. That feeling is stubbed out by the bitterness on his tongue. “He’s an aspiring model who’s sampling some of the clothing made here. You would know all about being in the right crowd. We’ll even be off to Paris next week.”

Her face lights with a mock look of surprise. She seems skeptical but doesn’t say anything. 

It has Gavin holding his breath. They’ve talked about Ryan’s ‘backstory’ to dozens of people before yet most people seem to believe it. Maybe it was because they were never people with ties to the agents.

“Well, don’t let me ruin your time then. Enjoy the party. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t,” She smirks. Then she leans in to give Gavin a kiss on his cheek that he reluctantly accepts. Claudia turns to Ryan and taps under his chin. “And don’t let him fill your head with any stories about me. Au revoir!”

It gives them a moment of peace to themselves once she runs off.

Gavin let’s out a heavy sigh. Then disgust spreads on his face as he brushes his cheek roughly as if the kiss burns his skin. It smears the lipstick stain she caused. “That woman is insufferable,” He grumbles. “She’s not even family.”

“No?” Ryan dips his handkerchief into his water before rubbing it against the other’s cheek. 

“No, she’s just some friend of my mother. She’s convinced she’s some estranged aunt of ours.”

That make Ryan laugh. His hand lingers for a little longer, making sure the color is all gone. 

“So do I get a kiss too?” Ryan teases lightly, brushing his shoulder against Gavin’s.

A sly smile spreads Gavin’s lips. Wordlessly, he grabs Ryan’s collar down so he can drag the taller man down. Then he presses a chaste kiss to his cheeks that burn a bright red at the contact. “Thanks for the date.”

Watching Ryan smile as he brushes his skin fills Gavin with warmth. To think the agent was able to be so cute. It makes Gavin want to kiss him again.

“Alright you love birds,” Geoff’s voice comes through the coms suddenly, “You’re on a mission, not a honeymoon. Target is inbound.”

“Yes sir,” They chime.

They take a few moments longer before pulling a part. But not before Ryan leans back down to return the kiss. He pockets his handkerchief and sets off to their task at hand.


End file.
